


All Wet

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Garden Hoses, M/M, Summer, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Auston and Mitch are supposed to be looking after Mitch’s mothers garden...





	All Wet

“AHHHHHHHH!” Auston let out a yell as a stream of cold water hit him from behind. “Marns! Watch what you’re doing!”

What Mitch was supposed to be doing was watering his mother’s flower garden. However Auston was pretty sure that he had gotten more water on him than the flower bed had at this point.

“Oh sorry,” Mitch blinked innocently at him. “Did I get you wet again?”

“Just a little,” Auston grumbled.

Mitch flashed a bright smile at Auston and turned back to the garden. Auston shook his head and turned back to his task of pulling weeds.

But moments later Auston was hit with water again.

“Okay enough!” Auston jumped to his feet. He grabbed a hold of the hose, kinking it so the water stopped flowing.

Mitch looked surprised at the sudden stop of water, giving the hose a shake, as if that would help.

Auston wasn’t done though, giving the hose a sharp yank.

It pulled easily out of Mitch’s hands.

Auston quickly gathered it up.

Mitch looked at him with wide eyes. “Auston...”

Auston took a step forward.

Mitch took a step back.

Auston met Mitch’s wide blue eyes and held the gaze as he released the water.

“Auston! No! Ahhhh, Auston!” Mitch attempted to stop the water with his arms but that was a futile attempt as Auston turned the hose on Mitch. He chased Mitch around the yard, unrelentingly.

Until he tripped over the hose and ended up sprawled on the grass.

Mitch came over, dropping to the ground beside him and flopped back, his head on Auston’s stomach. “Oh, you’re all wet,” Auston protested, pushing at Mitch weakly.

“Yeah and who’s fault is that?” Mitch asked, grinning up at him.

Auston shook his head, reaching out to ruffle Mitch’s hair.

Mitch shifted, sliding up to kiss Auston.

However Auston didn’t notice Mitch reaching for the abandoned hose until suddenly he had a face full of water.

Oh it was on!


End file.
